


Ouija Asshole

by May1974



Series: Swagger Bishie Collection [1]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Gay, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Ouija Board, danny phantom - Freeform, swagger bishie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24714937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/May1974/pseuds/May1974
Summary: What happens when you have a half-dead boyfriend and also get your hands on an Ouija board? Dash Baxter happens.
Relationships: Dash Baxter/Danny Fenton
Series: Swagger Bishie Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792732
Comments: 4
Kudos: 179





	Ouija Asshole

**Author's Note:**

> Dash is being an asshole with the Ouija board.

■●■●■●■

**Ouija Asshole**

Dash thought it was stupid. But there he was, sitting in the middle of his room in the dark, a few lit candles sparsely scattered on his dresser. And in front of him was an Ouija board. Again, it was stupid. It was especially stupid how hard it was to even get his hands on the Ouija board in the first place, considering he lived in America’s most haunted town and witnessed ghost fights daily. He had practically had to pry the wooden board from the knick-knack store’s owner.

It wasn’t anything special, and it didn’t look old or vintage. It was a typical Ouija board – or at least, the guy had said it was – and was also probably mass-produced.

It was a flat wooden surface with letters from A to Z, numbers from 0 to 9, and a sun and moon symbol. He had the planchette – and really, could they pick a name stupider than that? – and already had it rested above the G on the board to start.

That was what the article had said to do, but from how red his face felt, he wasn’t sure if it was anything more than just bullshit. He had his computer on, the WikiHow article open, and he squinted at it. One of the main rules stated that you couldn’t play alone, but he already knew the exact spirit he was summoning, and if he was going to die it wasn’t going to be of embarrassment when the stupid Ouija board didn’t work.

Index and middle finger shaking slightly from anticipation, he pushed down on the planchette and looked around the room. “Hey Danny, get your ass over here.”

The temperature in the room dropped suddenly.

Frost built up on his windows.

A blinding light built up and flashed above the Ouija board, so harsh that Dash had to let go of the planchette and shield his eyes. When the light died down to a glow, he put his hands back down on the Ouija board and grinned at the scene.

“What the fuck, Dash?”

There Phantom floated, arms crossed, expression unamused.

The blinding light returned, a neon halo encompassing the ghost’s torso, before it shot up and all that was left was Danny Fenton, still floating and looking angry.

“I can’t believe it worked,” Dash laughed. “Oh my god, it worked.”

Danny groaned and ran his hands down his face. He floated down to be eye-to-eye with Dash, though he didn’t actually touch the floor. “Do you like to annoy the hell out of me, or are you just that special?”

“What, you’re not even happy to see me?” Dash fake pouted. “And here I thought I had a romantic scene going on.”

The ghost boy spared a glance around the room and his brows rose at the candles and suspiciously cult-like setting. “Um, I think we have different definitions of ‘romantic,’ because it looks like you’re ready to sell your soul or some shit.”

“I might as well,” Dash said. “I’ll need all the luck I can get to pass exams.”

Danny’s face darkened. “Don’t even joke about that.”

“Oh, don’t worry,” Dash said, giving a sly smirk at Danny. “I’m not stupid. The only ghost I would sell my soul to is you.”

“Great, that makes me feel so much better.”

A silence filled the room while Danny took in his surroundings. Dash knew that he could see everything because of his crazy ghost senses, but it was nearly pitch-black for him. He almost giggled as poked at the Ouija board. “Hey, Danny.”

“What?”

Dash nodded to the Ouija board and started to move the planchette, despite the WikiHow article specifically telling him not to because it was dangerous or something. Danny seemed willing to play along with his game, and he sat patiently as he watched Dash move from letter to letter. When he was done spelling it out, he looked up, unable to stop himself from giving a shit-eating grin.

> **MY PARENTS ARE NOT HOME**

Danny looked like he was contemplating full death. “I’m dating an idiot.” 

■●■●■●■


End file.
